1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racing game, and more particularly, relates to a track for a racing game which permits the game's player to be satisfied with reality and thrill.
2. Description of Related Art
The racing game is a game that can be enjoyed by many generations from children to adults. In the racing game, one or more vehicles compete with each other for speed or ranking while traveling on a prefabricated track.
FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional racing game. This conventional racing game is provided with a track 1 and vehicles 2 capable of traveling on the track 1. The track 1 is constituted by connecting track plates, including straight track plates 1a, curved track plates 1b and terminal track plates 1c. On the upper surface of the track 1 there are formed two guide slots 3 in parallel with each other throughout the entire circumference. On each side of each guide slot 3, a pair of power supply rails 4 are run for the supply of electric power.
Each vehicle 2 is provided on the lower side of its front portion with a guide pin (not shown) for fitting in the guide slot 3. Each vehicle 2 is also provided on the lower side of its front portion with a pair of terminal strips (not shown) which come into resilient abutment with the pair of power supply rails 4. Moreover, a motor (not shown) is mounted in the vehicle 2 and is operated by electric power supplied through the terminal strips. Further, the vehicle 2 is provided on the lower side of its rear portion with a magnet (not shown) for attraction of the vehicle 2 relative to the paired power supply rails 4.
In FIG. 6, power pack 5 contains a transformer for providing power to the track via terminal track plates 1c. Controllers 6 control the power to the vehicles 2 on the track 1.
For playing a game using the above described racing game, each vehicle 2 is put on the track 1 while making adjustment to fit the guide pin of the vehicle in the guide slot 3. At this time, the paired terminal strips of the vehicle 2 are brought into abutment with the paired power supply rails 4. Further, the vehicle 2 is attracted to the paired power supply rails 4 by the magnet attached to the vehicle.
If in this state a throttle valve of the controller 6 is operated, a voltage having a magnitude corresponding to the degree of throttle operation is applied to the power supply rails 4. The motor operates through the vehicle's terminal strips which are in contact with the rails 4 resulting in that the wheels are driven and the vehicle 2 travels against the magnetic force of the magnet.
In the track device used in such a conventional racing game system, however, since the two parallel guide slots 4 are spacedly formed from each other throughout the entire circumference so that two vehicles traveling in parallel do not contact each other, it is not necessary for the game operator to pay attention to uncertain accidents such as contact and wedging of one vehicle with respect to another vehicle. Basically, although the game is a racing game, each game operator only needs to pay attention to controlling the speed of their own vehicle 2.
In the above track device for a racing game, moreover, the power supply rails 4 are laid around the entire circumference of the track 1 and electric power is continuously supplied to the vehicle 2. The vehicle 2 is attracted to the rails 4 around the entire circumference by the action of the magnet, and therefore, the vehicle 2 stably travels around the entire circumference of the track 1 without tail slide or getting stuck from loss of power. If the power supply rails 4 were removed, the vehicle 2 would tail slide and get stuck from loss of power. However, such tail slide at a curved portion or getting stuck does not occur in actual racing. As a result, the racing game lacks reality and thrill.